


Soft

by holyrobo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrobo/pseuds/holyrobo
Summary: Summer ends and all the birds fly south.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about one girl in love with a girl, and the girl who already knows.

They sat quietly under the swaying boughs of the cherry tree on top of the hill with lunchboxes in their laps and questions on their minds. Summer was ending. The breeze that blew through them whispered promises of a cold winter soon approaching. Occasionally an orange leaf drifted lazily down from its branch to sit next to the two girls.  
  
With the familiar changing of seasons came a change of perspective once again, but this time the change did not feel familiar. This was the finale of the final summer they’d have together at school. It had felt complete when they’d graduated months before, but now it felt as if it really was _done._ They both sat at the edge of the world atop this hill.

“Elicchi, what do you want to be when you grow up?” The question had really come out of nowhere. It had been a hectic year for them. Muse had come first and there had been no time to think of themselves or each other outside of the school idol bubble. None of the third years had really understood just how quickly the time can go or how difficult it would be to say goodbye.

“Mm, I haven’t really thought about it much. I guess that’s why I’m going to University,” Eli said with a laugh. “What about you?”

Nozomi looked down at her lap into her half-eaten lunch, as if looking for an answer, or courage, or anything, really. “Same.”

All those moments that seemed as if they’d never end seemed to have been welling up inside her for the last few weeks. Nozomi felt empty and full at the same time, flipping between being grateful for the wonderful school years she’d had, all the friends she’d made and all the memories she now treasured. On the other hand, she was mourning deeply for them, understanding that there would be no more memories that would be made in quite the same way with the same tint of innocence to them. That time was now over. Her time with her, potentially, was over. She had come to realise that the lives we live are short and linear. Nozomi understood that she couldn't go back to those happy times to relive them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Eli’s hair looked soft, her expression softer, and her lips softest. Maybe she’d missed her chance, Nozomi thought. Her chance to change the relationship they shared into something softer.

“You can make a lot of money telling fortunes,” Eli said, taking a bite of her food, staring off into the distance.

“That’s true,” and it _was_ true, but only if you told people what they wanted to hear. Maybe it would be good for her, after all, she’d been bad at telling people the truth over the last few years. When did her feelings begin to change? Or had they always been this way? A whirl of soft-winged butterflies in her stomach whenever Eli was there. They’d been there so long it was hard to imagine life without them.

“I’m scared for the future.” It was hard to discern who said it, whether it was one person, two people or neither of them. A thought carried on the warm autumn breeze, a final kiss goodbye from a summer just passed.

“I know,” said the other, or both, or neither. “But we can face it together.” Two hands, soft skin entwined. And lips, softer, softest.


End file.
